Mio seras
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: El Príncipe Gumball dice odiar al príncipe Vampiro pero en realidad es otro sentimiento que carcome al joven. Lemmon.


**Mi primer fanfic de Adventure Time.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Adventure Time (c) Pendlenton Ward.**

* * *

**1.**

Vivian en la gran tierra de Ooo. Todo era de unos pasajes exuberantes y hermosos.

—Me gusta vivir en este lugar tan hermoso —susurro el príncipe Gumball mirando por la ventana de su habitación rosa.

Era todo perfecto. Todo. Menos su interior.

Suspiro y se alejo de la ventana.

—Esto es ridículo. Me gusta Fionna y punto.

Empezó a caminar en círculos en el centro de la habitación. ¿Acaso si le gustaba? ¿Porque le gustaba ella y no aquel…? Ahg, ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre.

Rápidamente salió de su castillo y se internó en los caminos de Ooo. Vio un árbol gigante y se tumbó allí.

—No quiero…

Se despeino suavemente su sedoso cabello rosa y se desabotono un poco el traje de príncipe que tenía puesto. Hacía calor.

Cerró sus ojos y empezó a relajarse.

— ¡Gumball! ¿Gumball?

No quería abrir los ojos pero lo hizo por pura cortesía. Y allí estaba ella. Su radiante cara nívea frente a la suya. Sus hermosos ojos brillantes mirándole solo a el. Era bellísima.

— ¿te encuentras bien, Gumball? —pregunto Fionna.

—Claro que si, Fionna. Solo descanso un poco, ya sabes, estar en el cast…

Se interrumpió para ver que a lo lejos venia su torturador personal. Él. Justamente él. Zapatillas cafés; pantalón tipo jean y esa camisa a cuadros. Y aparte de todo, vampiro.

— ¿Qué sucede? —volvió a preguntarle Fionna. Viendo que al parecer no le contestaría se giró y vio al vampiro— Ah, es Marshall.

_¡Claro que era Marshall!_ Grito en su fuero interno.

Se quedaron callados mientras esperaban a que llegara el susodicho. Gumball era un manojo de nervios. Y Fionna la fresca lechuga.

—Que hay —dijo a modo de saludo Marshall Lee cuando llego a la posición de los otros dos.

—Hola, Marshall —saludo Fionna. Gumball por su parte se limitó a mirarlo y a mover imperceptiblemente la cabeza como señal de reconocimiento del saludo.

—Mi bella Fionna —farfullo el vampiro tomando la mano derecha de la chica e inclinándose para besarla caballerosamente. Fionna se sonrojo.

—Tan educado como siempre, vampiro —mascullo el Gumball con celos.

Marshall se rio ante el cumplido y soltando a Fionna, en un movimiento rápido acorralo a Gumball contra el árbol y le beso la mejilla.

—Para ti también hay, no te preocupes.

— ¡Estúpido! Aléjate Marshall —gimoteo Gumball sonrojándose como una pequeña colegiala.

Marshall le despeino aún más el pelo y se alejó flotando, riéndose.

—Eres predecible, Gumball.

—Ya déjalo en paz, Marshall —protesto Fionna que hasta al momento se mantuvo al margen del asunto—, eres un acosador.

—No lo creo, Fionna. Soy… —murmuro aun flotando alrededor del príncipe y la chica— Soy valiente por molestar al príncipe Gumball.

—Cállate, vampiro estúpido.

—Creo que di en el punto —murmuro Marshall riéndose por lo bajo.

— ¡Ya está bien! Te veré luego, Fionna —se despidió Gumball yéndose rápidamente hacia su castillo malhumorado.

**2.**

Quería someterlo y golpearlo para poder vengarse del terrible atropello que había cometido.

—Te detesto Marshall Lee.

Se lanzó a la acolchada cama rosa y empezó a adormilarse. Se sentía demasiado cansado como para seguir despotricando del vampiro de más de 1000 años.

—Qué lindo te vez dormido, príncipe Gumball —escucho decir a los lejos en un susurro dulce.

Se removió en su posición al sentir leves cosquillas en su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a reírse dormido. Sabía que estaba dormido y no quería despertar.

—Si sigues fingiendo estar dormido, te morderé.

Se removió con fastidio y le dio la espalda a la voz. Sintió como respiraban en su cuello y aquel cálido viento le erizo la piel.

—A-alejate… Marshall…

—Oh, entonces sabes que soy yo —murmuro la voz en su oído en un murmullo seductor.

¿Era él?

—N-no…

—Mío —dijo Marshall besándole el cuello.

Suavemente lo giro y sostuvo a su lado. Gumball abrió los ojos lentamente y observo la vaga figura del rostro del vampiro acosador. Su piel suave, sus colmillos afilados.

—Despierta mi príncipe, debo hacerte mío.

—Deja de moles… —bostezó— de molestarme. Alejate.

Suavemente le delineo los labios delgados con su nariz perfecta. Sintió satisfacción los temblores que le acometían a esos pétalos rosas.

Gumball ya no estaba dormido, no. Estaba bien despierto y aterrado de lo que podría ocurrir si la situación seguía así. Vio como Marshall se posiciona encima de él y lo miraba fijamente. Reprimió un suspiro cuando este le sonrió de forma cálida.

—Marshall ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

— ¿No es obvio? Te violare Gumball.

Dicho esto suprimió el espacio entre sus rostros y beso con pasión al príncipe. Al principio se resistió pero se dejó llevar por los movimientos expertos del vampiro rockero. Movían sus labios con sincronía perfecta. Como nunca lo habían hecho.

Las manos de Marshall se dirigieron rápidas a la ropa del príncipe y empezó a desabotonar todo ante su paso. Gumball protesto.

—No Marshall… no puedes.

—Yo puedo, sí que puedo. Te lo demostrare.

Sin dejar que siguiera protestando, lo ataco con otro beso donde su lengua era la protagonista. Saboreo esa dulce cavidad donde salían protestas y más protestas. Sin dejar de lado su labor, empezó a deslizar el saco rosa y toco por vez primera la tersa piel rosácea de Gumball.

— ¡Marshall!

Sentía como esas frías manos le recorrían sin pudor alguno. Tocándolo todo sin prisa alguna. Se removió más.

—No Marshall, no por favor…

— ¿Por qué te niegas? Sabes que lo deseas también.

Lo miro a los ojos y supo que sus suplicas y protestas no podrían detenerlo.

—Ríndete ante el príncipe vampiro.

Lo haría.

Suavemente se dejó desnudar ante la mirada inquisitiva del rock star. Se sonrojo al notar como este no se decidía que parte tocar de su cuerpo y para no seguir con la espera tomo una de sus manos y la puso en su torso.

— ¿Lo sientes?

—Sí.

—Bueno entonces puedes estar seguro que yo no me siento mentalmente preparado para esto pero lo hare porque mi cuerpo así lo pide.

—Cállate, Gumball. Dañas el ambiente.

Sonriéndole maliciosamente beso su boca rápidamente y deslizo esa mano hacia la parte baja de Gumball mientras sus labios se entretenían repartiendo besos y lamiendo en aquella piel deliciosa.

— ¡No Marshall, no toques ahí!

Sin hacer caso, poso su mano en el sexo de Gumball y empezó a moverse con lentitud enloquecedora. Sentía como el príncipe se abstenía a estremecerse pero caería pronto en el placer.

—Marshall… mmm…

Acelero su movimiento mientras que su boca se ensañaba con unos de los botones rosas de Gumball.

—Por favor, ahh…

Sin detenerse su boca bajo peligrosa por el abdomen y topándose con su propia mano decidió reemplazarla.

— ¡MARSHALL!

Grito por la sorpresa y la sensación. Era alucinante y exquisito. No podía ya protestar porque no hallaba las palabras para hacerlo. Se sintió a su limite.

—No… ahhh.

Sin poder reprimirse soltó su semilla y gimió a toda regla y con sensualidad.

—Sabroso.

Su espalda se arqueo y soltó algunas lágrimas gracias al placer que sentía.

— ¿Te gusto?

—Eres cruel.

—Eso dicen.

Lo giro dejándolo de espalda y repartió besos por toda la espalda sensible del príncipe. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar las suaves colinas de Gumball.

—Dolerá.

—No sé.

—No pregunto, solo pienso en voz alta.

Sonrió. Lamio tres de sus dedos y una vez listos, los ingreso uno por uno en la entrada virgen del chico.

Se quejó y si dolía.

—Relájate, príncipe Gumball.

—Solo cállate y sigue.

Movió esos largos dedos en el interior del menor dilatando las paredes. Empezó a meterlos y sacarlos para darle una pequeña probada de lo que pronto iba a pasar a su amante.

—Marshall… mgh…

—Estás listo.

Saco rápidamente sus dedos y con maestría también su miembro más que erecto de sus pantalones desgastados. Se posiciono en la entrada y presiono fuerte.

Sollozo. Lo que quería Marshall era romperlo.

—Relájate —repitió el vampiro.

Entro con dificultad pero entro. Se quedó quieto a la espera de algún movimiento o reclamo por parte de Gumball.

—Lo siento, Gumball.

—Duele mucho.

—Pronto sentirás lo contrario —dijo besando su espalda.

Empezó a moverse con suavidad. Embestía con lentitud.

—Gumball… ¿puedo… moverme más… fuerte...?

—Es lo que espero.

Con asombro ante la respuesta volvió a embestir con más agresividad. El chico rosa gimió por respuesta. Su mano derecha revoloteo otra vez por el miembro de Gumball mientras que con la libre se sostenía débilmente de la cama.

—Ahhh… Marshall…

Se derritia ante Gumball si este decía su nombre con tal naturalidad y erotismo. Siguió embistiendo para llegar a lo más profundo y partir a ese principito delicioso.

—Marshall ahhh… ¡Marshall!

— ¿Te gus…gusta ya?

—Claro que si… ahhh.

Rio complacido. Siguió moviéndose al igual que su mano.

Estaba en su límite. Marshall quería partirlo, sí, eso quería. Pero si eso le hacía sentir más placer, no se enojaría.

—No puedo más, ahhh, Marshall no puedo…

—Esto es perfecto.

Acelero aún más sus vaivenes y sintió como Gumball se contraía y en un gemido fuerte se corría por segunda vez en su mano.

—Seguiré yo…

Sin poder evitarlo se corrió también ante los apretujones que el cuerpo de Gumball le ofrecía a su miembro.

—Te odio —dijo entre cortado Gumball.

—Me lo esperaba pero —replico el vampiro moviéndose otra vez causándole un estremecimiento al menor— pero, pronto de mostrare lo contrario.

**3.**

— ¿Estas bien, Gumball? —pregunto otra vez Fionna sentada a un lado de la cama mirándolo preocupada.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Solo fue un accidente.

— Y si se puede saber ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —pregunto Marshall mirándolo con ojos ladinos.

—Un accidente, vampiro insolente —recrimino el príncipe Gumball asesinándolo con la mirada.

El silencio reino en la habitación rosa del príncipe. Y el ambiente se sentía cargado de malos sentimientos.

—Mejor nos iremos, Gumball —suspiro Fionna—. Necesitas descansar y con Marshall aquí no lo harás nunca.

—No pudiste expresarlo mejor.

El príncipe vampiro les dedico una mueca de fastidio a los dos y se giró dispuesto a irse.

—Espera Marshall, me voy contigo —se inclinó y beso a Gumball en la frente—. Pronto vendré a visitarte otra vez.

—Te esperare aquí —dijo con culpa.

Fionna desapareció por la puerta y Gumball suspiro largamente.

—Príncipe.

Alzo su rostro de inmediato. Era Marshall Lee.

—Príncipe Gumball —se inclinó haciendo una venia—. Espero se mejore pronto.

— ¡Marshall!

—Te quiero —dijo yéndose rápidamente enviándole un beso románticamente.

—Yo también —dijo el príncipe con un pequeño mohín y sonrojado a no más poder.

* * *

**Bueno ya se que esta feo xD Cuando escribí esto apenas si conocía Hora de Aventura. Lo hice para el cumpleaños de una amiga quien esta obsesionada con este show. Perdonaran si los personajes están muy.. ¿Como se dice? Muy... bah! No recuerdo, pero bueno, si están muy diferentes a lo que seria su verdadera personalidad.**

**Gracias Por leer!**

**Cualquier comentario es absolutamente recibido.**

**Ahí se ven.**


End file.
